La Meretriz
by AnaCullen13
Summary: el deseo y el amor jamás podrán tener una edad… y eso es algo que Bella y Edward aprenderán a pesar de los obstaculos y del hecho de que ella sea una meretriz "T MUSE F T Contest"
1. Chapter 1

**The_MUSE_Fanfic_Twilight_Contest.**

**Nombre del Fic.: La Meretriz**

**Autor/res: AnaCullen13**

**Nombre de la canción en que se inspiró: I belong to you - Muse**

**Link al perfil del Contest: http :/ / ****www . fanfiction . net**** / ~ fftwilighthispanoamerica unan los espacios ;)**

**Pareja Elegida: Edward/Bella**

**Número de Palabras: 3.590 (sin las notas de autor)**

**Disclaimer: ni los personajes ni twilight me pertenecen solo la historia y la trama son mias.**

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: ok chicas este fic es TOTALMENTE DISTINTO a todo lo que he hecho antes, no tiene humor (cosa rara en mi) es mi primer fic dramático y en verdad espero que me apoyen porque es para un contest; como ven arriba me inspire escuchando la canción I belong to you de muse así que me salió un fic súper cursi, así que las chicas que odian la cursilería quedan advertidas alto contenido rosa en este fic, otra cosa estoy en proceso de actualizar mis historias NO LAS HE DEJADO solo que apareció este contest y en verdad quise participar así que si me dejan su review con su opinión me harían inmensamente feliz Y ANA CULLEN FELIZ SIGNIFICA ACTUALIZACION :D (es en serio XD) jajajajaja! Ahora las dejo y espero que en verdad les guste.**

**La Meretriz**

Hace muchos años, a finales del siglo XIX hubo una época en que la prostitución era el trabajo soñado de cualquier mujer libertina que adorara experimentar el sexo y que por supuesto… no tuviera prejuicios en contra de esto.

Existían tres principales meretrices en París ellas competían entre sí por el "amor" de reyes, duques, terratenientes… en pocas palabras hombres que financiaban sus para nada baratos estilos de vida.

La primera era Mary Alice Brandon, mejor conocida como Madame Alice era una mujer hermosa con finas facciones, su cabello corto y negro en conjunto con sus labios rojos y sus ojos verdes eran la perdición de muchos hombres que al verla no podían resistir sus encantos, era una mujer interesada con muchos bienes, cortesía de sus amantes y con un sentido para la moda exquisito, solo usaba lo mejor de lo mejor; solo una cosa empañaba su profesión y es que Madame, se enamoró de un duque suizo llamado Jasper Withlock. Sin quererlo, Madame quedo embarazada y dio a luz a una hermosa niña muy parecida a su padre la llamo Marie en honor a una de sus amigas y al susodicho en cuestión.

La segunda era Rosalie Lilian Hale, aunque para los "amigos" era "_la fille Rose" _a diferencia de Madame Alice, _La Fille_ era una mujer rubia, despampanante con curvas en los lugares adecuados, y una sonrisa que hacia milagros, al igual que su "amiga" o más bien competidora era una mujer ambiciosa que anhelaba tener una vida de lujos, prometió no enamorarse jamás (que por supuesto es uno de los más grandes riesgos de la profesión) y así cumplió durante muchos años hasta que cayó perdidamente enamorada de un terrateniente americano llamado Emmett McCarthy su amor por el dio frutos dando a luz así a un hijo al que llamó Edward Hale, por supuesto el padre no lo reconoció.

Y por último, pero no por eso menos importante estaba Isabella Marie Swan, de origen italiano, era la más hermosa de las tres sus cabellos chocolates la hacían un lunar hermoso entre las rubias y pelinegras francesas, sus ojos chocolates y su piel pálida en conjunto con un cuerpo delgado pero con suficientes curvas la hacían la más deseable de las tres, era exótica y todos los hombres lo sabían. En su trabajo era reconocida como _La belle Mouton _sobrenombre que obtuvo del hijo de una de sus amigas, pero que al fin y al cabo la describía perfectamente. Isabella era una tierna oveja, pero el que se acercaba lo suficiente podía notar en su mirada que era todo una fiera y por esto era la preferida de muchos.

Isabella no tuvo la misma suerte de sus amigas en enamorarse, para ella el enamorarse era un sentimiento de almas débiles que era opacado por el placer de un orgasmo. Los años pasaron y la competencia entre las tres bajó y terminaron volviéndose buenas amigas, Bella (como así era llamada en su círculo) compartía con sus "sobrinos" todo el tiempo que podía al punto en que ellos la veían más que a sus verdaderas madres; pasaron los años y los niños crecieron y a medida que crecía ella se alejó un poco de ellos, hasta que un día decidió pasar de nuevo por la casa de su amiga Rosalie.

—Sue, dile al chofer que prepare el auto, hoy voy a almorzar con Rosalie, al parecer Edward volvió de mi natal Italia y no puede controlarlo ¿te imaginas?— dijo entre risas a su ama de llave y confidente.

—Si lo creo Madame, el joven Edward tiene fama de Casanova; sus historias se escuchan desde Florencia hasta Inglaterra.

—Es cierto, Rose me dijo que se ha ido por el alcohol y las drogas que te puedo decir… es joven tiene derecho a experimentar y estoy segura que como _gigoló _no muere de hambre— decía al tiempo que daba un sorbo a su té — además que se puede esperar del hijo de una meretriz— dijo con una pizca de amargura e ironía en su voz.

—Madame, usted siempre tan cariñosa— decía Sue un poco divertida mientras preparaba la ropa de Bella.

—Gracias Sue, la única que merece mi cariño y buen trato eres tu así que no te lamentes por los desafortunados perros que nos juzgan.

Después del almuerzo Bella se enfundó en un traje blanco con encajes, cubría su cuerpo solo dejando a la vista parte del cuello, sus manos y su rostro; su cabello castaño recogido en un moño elaborado y un collar de perlas legítimas eran el complemento. A pesar de ser una mujer de cuarenta y ocho años Bella se conservaba perfectamente, solo las pequeñas arrugas en sus ojos, cuello y manos delataban su verdadera edad; que solo ella y Sue conocían por supuesto.

Al llegar a la mansión Hale fue escoltada hacia el patio por uno de los sirvientes de _La Fille _ y ahí vio a su amiga un poco más robusta pero con su hermosura intacta.

—Querida Rosalie, los años no han pasado por ti, sin embargo tu si has pasado por los años dejando tu huella, estas más hermosa que nunca.

—¡Bella! Tanto tiempo sin verte, te ves esplendorosa— dijeron saludándose con un beso en cada mejilla.

Ambas se sentaron en el espacioso patio rodeado de flores y con fuentes mientras la sirvienta traía bocadillos.

—A ver cuéntame ¿Qué sucede con _amour, _Rose?— dijo Bella con una sonrisa de medio lado al ver el semblante de preocupación de su amiga.

—Oh, Bella… ese chico me va a sacar las canas que no tengo… no me veas con esa cara— replicó Rose al ver la expresión sarcástica de Bella.

—Rose, tu hijo es joven apenas tiene diecinueve años, está en la edad de experimentar— apuntó Bella, como si fuera algo realmente obvio.

—Yo lo sé mejor que nadie Bella, pero es que es un antojado de primera, si quiere un auto nuevo me molesta hasta que se lo compro, si quiere una nueva perla para algún traje hace mi vida un martirio con tal de que se la compre, y no importa cuánto lo complazca sigue siendo un ingrato, pareciera que me odiara; en estos momentos está durmiendo babeando las almohadas porque llegó a las seis de la mañana, esas no son actitudes de un joven de su edad, tiene una mujer diferente en su lecho cada noche— Bella rompió en suaves carcajadas al escuchar el discurso de Rosalie ¿en serio estaba diciendo eso? ¿Cómo puede juzgar al pobre chico, si ella desfilo un ejército de hombres ante sus ojos? no puede esperar menos de él…

—Rose… no lo juzgues por eso, tu y yo hemos desfilado muchos hombres ante sus ojos, no puedes recriminarle eso y además…

Bella se vio interrumpida por el sonido de cristal rompiéndose, las advertencias de la ama de llaves y el sonido de una voz aterciopelada y profunda que hizo que la piel de Bella se erizara sin previo aviso, mientras ellas se levantaban ante tal estruendo la puerta de cristal se abrió dejando entrar a un joven de cabellos cobrizos, gran altura, delgado pero con los suficientes músculos, ojos grises iguales a los de su padre, mandíbula fuerte y lo seguía un fuerte olor a alcohol mezclado con el aroma a perfume caro.

—_Mouton… _¿eres tú?— dijo mientras examinaba a Bella de arriba abajo en ademán apreciativo cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Rosalie.

—¡_Amour! _ La última vez que te vi apenas tenias catorce años, estas hecho todo un hombre— dijo Bella sonriendo y dándole un abrazo a Edward, lo que ella no esperaba era sentir su cuerpo formado entre sus brazos, Edward ya no era aquel niño al que ella había cambiado pañales, era todo un hombre… y por supuesto a los ojos de Edward no veía solamente a su adorada _Mouton; _ahora veía a una mujer hermosa madura y con mucha experiencia.

—_Mouton _de seguro mi madre me estuvo difamando ¿no es cierto?

—No dije nada que no fuera cierto hijo.

—Madre, el que me digas hijo te queda un poco grande ¿no crees?— al ver el ambiente tan caldeado Bella decidió cambiar un poco el rumbo de la conversación.

—_Amour,_ siéntate a mi lado déjame verte— Edward obedeció mientras Bella tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y lo giraba de un lado a otro y lo veía de cerca, él podía sentir el calor de Bella y sus manos tan cerca que casi se inclinaba solo para oler mejor su perfume— te ves horrible Edward, tus huesos se marcan y estas pálido y ojeroso, deberías dejar la marihuana y la cocaína.

—_Mouton, _tengo suficiente con los sermones de Rosalie, no empieces tú también; además deteriorarías la imagen que tengo de ti.

Lo que Edward y Bella no sabían, es que Rosalie hace un buen rato había abandonado el patio con la esperanza de que su amiga supiera como enderezar a su descarriado hijo.

—Natalie, que nadie moleste a Edward y Bella quiero que los dejes solos nada de té ni bocadillos, has como si ellos no estuvieran en el patio ¿entendido?

—Sí, Madame.

En el patio Edward y Bella reposaban en uno de los muebles mientras observaban las flores y el campo abierto, hasta que Edward decidió romper el agradable silencio.

—¿Por qué crees que te haya puesto el sobrenombre de _Mouton_?— la risa de Bella no se hizo esperar y girando un poco la cabeza observó los profundos ojos de Edward, mientras pensaba en una respuesta adecuada a esa pregunta.

—La verdad no lo sé, tenías unos dos años y armaste tal berrinche cuando trate de corregirte que decidí no intentarlo más, pero creo que se debía a que llevaba un abrigo de piel y la verdad si parecía una oveja con él puesto— ambos rieron con desgana mientras Edward se acomodaba en el pecho de Bella y comenzaba a jugar con los cabellos sueltos de su moño.

—Cuéntame _Mouton, _que es de la vida del viejo Jacob Black— Bella arrugó un poco el rostro a la mención de su último amante, él estaba casado con una tal Leah Sin Clair y tuvo que regresarse porque ella había descubierto su romance con Bella.

—Él se fue, su esposa descubrió que el mantenía a una Meretriz así que antes de que ella le quitara su fortuna él prefirió hacer como si yo nunca hubiera existido.

—No me gusta que hables así de ti Bella— dijo Edward con una expresión sería en su rostro mientras se sentaba derecho en el mueble.

—Edward, quiero que entiendas algo, eso es lo que soy, una dama de compañía, una meretriz, una prostituta, que vive del deseo, cariño— dijo ella también enderezándose en su lugar, el veía a sus profundos ojos chocolates y ella le sostenía la mirada desafiante no dejándose ganar por un niño de diecinueve años.

—_Mouton_, dame un beso— Bella lo miró con cierta incredulidad pero justo cuando sus labios iban a rozar la mejilla de Edward, éste volteó el rostro tomando por sorpresa a Bella mientras devoraba sus labios con pericia y lujuria.

Bella al notar lo que había sucedido rápidamente se alejó y se levantó del mueble, mirando como él se mantenía relajado recostado en el sofá, y ella con la respiración acelerada y el rostro enrojecido.

—No te hagas ideas equivocadas Edward Hale, este beso no es nada y si estas pensando en llevarlo a otro nivel estas muy equivocado y…— decía ella atropelladamente tratando de que su respiración volviera a su ritmo normal.

—Bella, yo no pretendo nada, fuiste tú quien saco el tema— dijo con una sonrisa triunfante y caminando hacia un balcón desde donde veían los rosales, Bella sintiendo como corría electricidad entre ellos, fue hasta él como si de un imán se tratase, Edward tomó su mano y la jaló con la fuerza suficiente para que golpeara su pecho, la besó con pasión contenida y deseo jugando con sus labios al tiempo que delineaba su labio inferior con su lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar, ella no lo dudo mientras ambos masajeaban sus lenguas con suavidad y fuerza a la vez, rápidamente Bella sintió calor bajando hasta su vientre producto del beso.

—Voy a irme unos día a mi casa de campo Edward tal vez te haría bien venir conmigo— Edward la miró y le dio una sonrisa torcida que hizo que el calor que ella sentía en su vientre bajara aún más.

A primera hora del día siguiente Bella partía a su casa de Campo en compañía de un muy risueño Edward. Al llegar subieron hasta la habitación de Bella, Edward como un cazador la arrinconó contra la puerta que daba hacia el balcón Bella al sentirlo se giró lentamente mirándolo con fuego en su mirada.

—¿Ansioso _Amour?_

—¿Ansiosa querida _Mouton?_

Edward tomó a Bella por las caderas y la aprisionó contra la puerta besándola hasta dejarla sin aire, mientras la despojaba de sus ropas y soltando su cabello castaño que llegó hasta sus caderas, sin resistir el deseo de meter sus manos entre sus cabellos la apegó más hacia a él si es que eso era posible, saboreando cada centímetro de su dulce boca. Bella por su parte se sentía como en casa al besarlo; debía de admitir que el niño sabía besar y sabía cómo hacer que los más bajos instintos de una mujer salieran a flote, ella con experiencia y rapidez soltó los botones de su camisa dejando al descubierto su pecho formado y definido _¿en qué momento se convirtió en hombre que no me di cuenta? _Era lo único que pasaba por la mente de Bella entre besos y gemidos pudo sentir la enorme erección del chico rozar contra sus caderas.

—Mira lo que me haces _Mouton…— _ambos gimieron ante el roce de sus sexos, ambos terminaron de desvestirse el uno al otro, pero Bella tomó el control sentándose a horcajadas sobre el observándolo con suficiencia y lujuria… _vas a saber lo que es el placer niño… _con ese último pensamiento se penetró a ella misma en un rápido movimiento que los hizo gritar al instante, con rápidos y coordinados movimientos por parte de los dos alcanzaron la cima entre sudor, besos y el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas_._

Los días en la casa se resumieron a una sola cosa: sexo largo y placentero. Bella y Edward se complementaban como nadie en la cama, sus cuerpos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, la experiencia de Bella y la pasión de Edward eran combustión pura.

—Tienes un cuerpo hermoso Bella— dijo él mientras acariciaba la espalda desnuda de Bella.

—Un buen cuerpo se puede conservar, Edward— dijo ella con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Qué modesta mi adorada _Mouton_— dijo el dejando fluir el sarcasmo libremente provocando risas por parte de Bella.

A su regreso, la felicidad de Rosalie no podía ser mayor al ver que su hijo regresaba con buen semblante y libre de nicotina y alcohol.

—¿Qué has hecho con él Bella?

—Creo que eso lo sabes mejor que yo Rosalie…— decía Bella con sarcasmo mientras veía como Edward la miraba en la lejanía regalándole una sonrisa torcida llena de deseo.

El tiempo pasó, los meses y los años se fueron y la pasión de Edward y Bella crecía cada día transformándose en algo más que solo lujuria, aunque no lo admitieran, ambos se amaban y eso era tan verdadero como que el sol sale de día.

—¡Edward! ¡Por enésima quinta vez! ¡DEJA DE DEJAR TIRADA LA TOALLA!

—Bells… para eso está el servicio— habían pasado dos años y Edward seguía haciendo lo mismo; cosa que aún seguía molestando a Bella.

Ellos fueron de visita a la casa de Rose solo para conseguirse a…

—¡Alice! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! Y mira a tu hermosa hija Marie que grande está tengo mucho sin verla.

A Bella no le daba buena espina ver a Alice ahí y con su hija muchísimo menos, pero por más que lo que pensara la aterraba, si lo que se temía era cierto no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, ella se figuró que sucedería en algún momento.

—Estamos bien, de hecho excelentemente bien y con el matrimonio de Marie y de Edward mucho mejor aun— Bella se quedó con la sonrisa congelada en su rostro y sintió como un balde de agua fría se deslizaba por su columna.

—Felicitaciones, no lo sabía pero me imagino que será una hermosa boda—podía sentir la mirada escrutadora de la perra de Rosalie sobre ella, Bella respiraba con tranquilidad pero por dentro era un volcán en llamas… _cálmate Bella, sabías que esto pasaría, por eso fue que Rose dejó que pasaras tanto tiempo con Edward, para que lo limpiaras de la mala vida y lo prepararas para casarse con una buena chica… ¡pero es que ella no es una buena chica! ¡Ella es hija de Alice! La peor enemiga que hemos podido tener Rosalie y yo ¿qué le sucede a Rose?_

—Rose ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?

—Claro Bells, regreso en un minuto

Ambas se alejaron de las visitantes y de Edward caminando hacia la fuente.

—Rose ¿de verdad vas a casar a Edward con la hija de Alice Brandon?

—Si Bella, ella es perfecta para él, es una joven educada y que está sumamente enamorada de él desde que tengo uso de razón, además quiero nietos y ellos son tan jóvenes y fértiles— Bella sintió como un cuchillo se clavaba en su corazón, eso era algo que ella jamás podría darle a Edward por más que quisiera… hijos. Al final compuso una sonrisa falsa en su rostro y respiro lo más tranquila posible mientras caminaban de regreso a la casa.

Al llegar Edward a casa de Bella, ella lo esperaba sentada en su habitación.

—No podías al menos decirme que te ibas a casar ¿verdad? Tuvo que venir tu madre a decírmelo.

—Ella prefirió que las cosas se hicieran así, me caso en dos semanas con Marie y me voy tres semanas de luna de miel a Italia— Bella sintió como la tristeza la embargaba es que ¿acaso significaba tan poco para él? Ellos habían estado juntos por dos años y de pronto el se casa sin mirar atrás…

—Solo hazme un favor _Amour… _no la lastimes ella está enamorada de ti.

Con esa última frase Bella se giró dejando a Edward herido mirando su espalda.

Las últimas dos semanas pasaron como un borrón para Bella, ella prefirió mantenerse alejada de su gran amor para empezar el proceso de "olvido" era doloroso verlo irse en contra de su voluntad, para ella no era correcto que el siguiera viviendo en su casa si se iba a casar.

Edward por su parte estaba molesto por la decisión de su madre pero no podría contrariarla, ese matrimonio venia con una buena dote que no podía rechazar, a pesar de su amor hacia Bella se quedó aguantando en silencio todos los preparativos de la boda, cuando el gran día llegó, dijo el "sí acepto" sin pensarlo, solo tratando de imaginar que la que usara el vestido de novia fuera su amada _Mouton._

El pasar su luna de miel fue el mayor horror de su vida, trato de no torturar a su nueva esposa; cuando estuvo con ella fue lo más cariñoso que pudo, después de todo la chica era virgen y no merecía una mala experiencia porque él estuviera pensando en otra mujer mientras estaba con ella.

En cuanto a Bella, ella se fue a ahogar sus penas a la costa en busca de nuevos amantes con los cuales olvidar a Edward, pero ninguno era como él, o más bien ninguno era _él…_

Con tristeza Bella volvió a París justo cuando su amado Edward regresaba a la ciudad, apenas el pisó territorio francés salió en busca de Bella sin importar esposa, casa, madre, perro, sirviente quien fuera que se atravesara entre su _Mouton _y el. Al divisar la fachada de su casa a lo lejos y mirar la luz encendida de su habitación, se trepó como pudo por su balcón abriendo su ventana y vio como su amada se sacudía en un silencioso llanto mientras sostenía una foto de él contra su pecho, miles de preguntas atravesaron su cabeza pero la principal era si de verdad Bella sentía lo mismo que él sentía por ella.

—Bella…

—Edward— Bella no podía creer que el de verdad estuviera ahí; en primera instancia pensó que su mente le jugaba alguna broma pesada pero luego vio con alegría como el atravesaba media habitación en un segundo para estampar sus labios contra los de ella con una fuerza demoledora que hicieron que sus piernas se aflojaran y que un gran suspiro escapara de ella.

—Te he extrañado y te amo, no puedo vivir en un matrimonio sin amor, yo te pertenezco Bella con cada fibra de mi ser, y tú me perteneces a mí, estamos hecho el uno para el otro y no voy a dejar que nos vuelvan a separar jamás— la intensidad en su mirada hizo que lagrimas afloraran de los ojos de Bella, mientras ambos bebían del otro en un beso que lo demostraba todo.

A él no le importaba que ella fuera mayor, y a ella no le importaba si él era mucho más joven, lo único que importaba era el amor que se tenían, no importaba que él fuera el hijo de su mejor amiga y mucho menos importaba el hecho de que ella fuera una meretriz… el deseo y el amor jamás podrán tener una edad…

**Fin **

**¿Les gustó? Díganme que les pareció, la verdad el fic me salió solito sin esfuerzo pero lo importante es la opinión de ustedes no sean malitas y déjenme un review ¡no me dejen en ascuas! Yo voy a actualizar el musical, el papiprofe y todo lo que quieran pero si me dejan un review (ya sé que es chantaje no se preocupen jajajajaja!) espero les haya gustado y gracias por leer un beso grande a todas.**

**Ana Cullen**


	2. votaciones :

**¡hola mis hermosas lectoras! Informo que estoy participando con mi fic: "La Meretriz" en el ****The_MUSE_Fanfic_Twilight_Contest. Así que si les gustó mi Fic las animo a que voten, Besos, las quiere Ana Cullen **

**http :/ www. /u/3026557/FF _ Twilight_Hispanoamerica**

**este es el link unan los espacios :)**

**PDT: se que les molestan las notas de autor pero no se preocupen, para las que leen mis otras historias sigo escribiendo, prefiero escribir bien los capítulos antes de que traer cualquier cosa prometo no tardar tanto y mil disculpas :)**


End file.
